1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions and, more particularly, to load beams for disk drive suspensions. The invention suspensions utilize microactuation by a piezoelectric crystal to shift the load beam distal end relative to a disk to be read.
2. Related Art
Load beams are used to carry sliders containing read/write heads adjacent spinning disks. The load beam has a base portion anchored to an actuator arm that pivotally shifts the load beam and its associated slider angularly to move between tracks on the disk. The mass and inertia of conventional actuators means it requires considerable power to operate them.